Bella and Jake's First Time
by khalesi
Summary: This excerpt is set after Bella has cliff dived, and Jacob has saved her life on the beach. Bella and Jacob have returned to his house, and have fallen asleep in his lounge room. Please be kind, this is my first fan-fiction (and writing) ever :)
1. Chapter 1

I squirmed uncomfortably in my chair; the wet clothes were beginning to chafe my body. The movement woke Jacob, who looked up at me will still groggy eyes.

'Do you mind if I get into those sweats now'? I asked him.

'Sure', he smiled, 'you are starting to smell like a wet dog', he teased. I got up off the chair, and walked into his bedroom. I struggled to get my wet clothes off, they were stiff and I was glad to get them off. I bent down to pull off my jeans, and in doing so felt myself begin to fall.

'Ouch' I yelled as my face hit the side of his bed. The room was so small I wondered how Jake ever got undressed in here. Jacob was inside the room in a moment.

'Bella'? he asked.

'Don't look Jacob', I said, conscious that my bra and panties were semi-transparent and that Jacob could well, see everything.

'Don't worry Bella, I've seen my sisters naked a hundred times', he mumbled, trying not to look at my near naked body whilst he helped me up off the held my hands for balance as I used my feet to stamp off the wet jeans. I felt grateful to have the wet material finally off my bare body. As I stood there, Jacob still holding my hands, I turned my face upwards to look into his eyes. I was grateful that the faint light which streamed in through his curtains was weak enough so that he couldn't see the embarrassment on my face.

'I don't know how you survive Bella, you are without doubt, the clumsiest person I have ever met', he laughed.

'Shut up Jacob, if your room wasn't so small...I don't know how you ever get dressed in here without falling over' I said.

'Practice', he said, and with one quick movement he took off his shirt, throwing it onto the bed. I could feel the heat emanating from his body, it felt nice. Almost like the feeling I'd get laying in the sun in Arizona, and the sun kissed my body. Instinctively I moved my body closer to his, I hadn't realised until now just how cold his bedroom was.

'You cold Bella'? Jacob asked, his fingers touching the goosebumps on my skin.

'A little' I whispered back.

'Well being a wolf has its advantages', and he drew my cold body closer to his. The warmth felt glorious, and without thinking I pressed my body closer to the warmth.

'One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand', I heard Jacob whispering.

'What are you doing'? I asked.

'I'm um, trying to distract myself', now it was his turn to look embarrassed.

'Oh', I gulped. He started to move away, but I didn't want him to go, I wanted to stay in his warmth.

'Don't go Jacob', I pleaded.

'I have to Bella, this isn't right', he said. He turned and walked out of the bedroom. As I stood in his bedroom, the familiar abandonment flooded through my body, and I was cold again. But Jacob hadn't gone far, I could hear him breathing on the other side of the door.

'Jake'? I whispered through the door.

'Yeah?' he replied. I opened the door. He was standing looking at me, a pleading look on his face.

'Don't leave me Jacob. This is right, you and me feels right'. He tried to interrupt me but I continued.

'What if all of this has been fate or God or whatever trying to push us together? Well here we are, together and alone in your house'.

'But...', Jacob started.

'No Jacob, I don't want to lose you again', I asserted.

'You're not going to lose me Bella, but I can't be him, I can't be...Edward', he said his name through clenched teeth. I felt a pang of loss on hearing his name, but I tried to ignore it. He wasn't here, he had left me, alone. And hadn't this been what he'd wanted? For me to have human experiences? Well I couldn't think of anything more human than this.

'Kiss me Jake', I cooed, knowing too well that there was no way he could refuse me. Before I could take a single breath, I was in Jacob's embrace, our mouths kissing fiercely. I felt the familiar stirrings, and waited for him to pull away as Edward always had. But he didn't. Jacob's hands pulled my hips towards his, and I felt the hardness of his body against the softness of mine.

'Bella', he mumbled as he pulled his mouth away to kiss down my neck.

'Yeah Jake', I whispered, my voice quivering.

'The others...they'll know', referring to the others in his pack.

'I don't care', I said, moving his hands back onto my hips, 'Let them see'. That was all the encouragement he needed, he picked me up and wrapped my knees around his body. His mouth was now kissing my neck, my ears, my breasts. The feeling was unlike anything I had ever felt before. There was warmth spreading between my legs. We found the bed, and lay down, staring at each other for a moment.

'You sure you want to do this'? Jacob asked.

'I'm sure' I said.

'You know I've never done anything like this before right', he said sheepish.

'Neither have I' I admitted.

'Really? Not even with him'? Jacob questioned.

'No, he couldn't, well he was too strong and worried that he might loose control'. I whispered.

'Oh', was all Jacob could say.

I knew I had to work quickly, I could feel my resolve slipping so I unhooked my bra, and threw it to the ground. Jacob looked at me through half-closed eyes, his eyes taking in my small round breasts. He reached out to touch my breasts, his fingers tracing my nipples. I gasped as I felt the warmth between my legs increase. My nipples hardened under his touch. Jacob moved towards me on the bed, his mouth finding my breasts, as my legs entwined him around him. He began to kiss down my stomach, his fingers teasingly fingering the waistline of my panties. His mouth moved further down, pulling down my panties, teasingly slow. He through my white panties onto the floor, and gently put his hands inside my legs. I was embarrassed about the wetness, but he seemed to like it. He began to slide his hand up and down the wetness. Instinctively my hips began to move in time with the movement of his hands.

'Oh Jacob', I whispered. He looked at me through his half-closed eyes, and smiled. He bent his head down and began to lick at the wetness. For a moment I was embarrassed, but it soon faded as he began to rhythmically lick and suck, as he continued to move his hand up and down. I felt my breathing quicken, faster and faster. But then the movements stopped. I opened my eyes to see what had happened and saw that he was removing the last of his clothes. For a moment we lay side by side on the bed, taking in each others nakedness. His body really was quite amazing, his rippling muscles, his tall body. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted that feeling of warmth back.

I leaned forward and became to kiss him, slowly edging my hand towards his hardness. When it reached it, I put my entire hand around it and moved my hand up and down. It was strange that although I hadn't done this before, I instinctively knew what to do. He became to moan quietly. I enjoyed the noise, it made me feel powerful, it was something I had never felt. It made the warmth start again in between my legs, but this time there was a throbbing, a yearning coming from the area. I sat up, and let my other hand run along the muscles of his chest and stomach. The hardness felt beautiful. I bent down and started slowly kissing in between his legs and slowly kissing closer and closer towards his hardness. When I reached the hardness, and cautiously took it into my mouth. Nibbling softly on the edge, kissing it up and down, and then finally taking him whole into my mouth. There was no taste, and it smelled of him, the musky scent of a man. His moans became louder, and I was glad that no one inside the house to hear him. I heard the rain begin to fall upon the iron roof, as I continued taking him in and out of my mouth, and nibbling gently on the end.

'You better stop Bella', he moaned.

'Why'? I asked innocently, I was enjoying myself.

'Come here', he purred. And he gently pulled me back down onto the bed. He reached for something inside his desk drawer. I could see in faint light that he got a small package and put it beside me on the bed.

'Where did you get that?' I asked.

'Dad gave it to me when I started to fill out, he was worried about all the attention I started getting from all the girls at school...and some of their mothers', he laughed.

'Well I guess we better open it', I smirked.

'I just hope I know what to do', he said sheepishly.

'I can help', I smiled. I felt him kneel beside me on the bed, and the sound of plastic being torn. He moved towards me on the bed, and placed himself between my legs. He began to kiss me, more softly than he had before. Slowly he moved his lips to my ears, and down my neck. I could feel his hardness against me now. He moved his hands in between my legs and began the rhythmic movement again, but this time he used his fingers to spread my sex apart. I felt his hardness against me, and he used his hand to move himself up and down, replicate the movements he had moments before done with his hand. I began to move my hips, trying to make him push himself into my wetness.

'Oh Bella', he whispered into my ear, 'are you ready' he asked.

'Yes', I replied.

Instinctively I pulled him on top of me, and pushed his body in-between my legs. The feeling was strange, almost animalistic. The hardness of his body, the warmth it emanated, I wanted that feeling inside me. He took hold on one of my hands, and we entwined our fingers together. With the other hand he took hold of his hardness and placed himself at the spot I yearned for him to enter. I moved my hips upwards towards him, and heard him moan as I took him inside me. He slowly moved his hips closer to me, so that I could take more of him inside me. The feeling of Jake inside me was something I had never known before, and I wanted more. We soon found our rhythm, as our bodies became one. We moved our hips in time together, whilst our hands caressed each others bodies. Our mouths were against each other, but not kissing, almost as if we were breathing the same breath. Our bodies moved as if they had been made for one another. He seemed to reach into my soul with his eyes, his eyes never leaving mine.

The rain began to fall louder now, and our moans increased against the sound. I could feel something building up inside of me, a feeling of pressure that needed to be released. I could hear from Jacob's breath, his moans that he felt the same pressure building up inside of him. He pulled me on top of him, so he was flat on his back and I was knelling across him, my knees on either side of him. I moaned for him to come closer, to go deeper inside of me, and all the while feeling the pressure continue to build up. We clung to each other, holding on so tight that my nails scratched against his back.

Our movements were so frantic that the bed began to move, thudding loudly against the wall. The wetness inside my body made me able to spread my legs wider now, as I pushed my body onto his hardness. I never wanted this feeling to end. I moved my hands up to my breasts and fondled the hardness of my nipples with my fingers. My hips continuing to move up and down against his hardness. His body reached up towards me, as he kissed me frantically, moaning louder and louder. The pressure was uncontrollable now, even if I wanted to stop I couldn't, my own moans becoming louder and louder. I didn't think I could handle the pressure, it seemed to have taken over my whole body.

Jacob was now moaning 'Oh Bella...Jesus Bella...Bella...God yes'. He picked me up and in a fluid movement he had me laying on my back, as he slammed his hardness into my body. Over and over I begged him to come deeper into me, and his body responded by slamming his hardness into me. He grabbed my legs and pulled them closer to his body, as his body began to shake. His hardness became even more so, and I could feel the pressure inside me begin to erupt. I began to moan, a deep guttural animalistic groan that I was shocked was hear coming out of me. The pressure exploded inside me, feeling like a million explosions going off inside me, my body contracting against Jacob's hardness. Jacob cried out loudly and his fingers pressed hard against me as he yelled 'Bella', and then I felt his shaking subside.

He collapsed onto of me, our bodies wet with sweat and contracting in orgasm together. After a couple of moments Jacob moved out from in between my legs, and we lay side by side waiting for our breathing to go back to normal, while we languished in the after effects of our orgasms. My body felt so relaxed, all the tension of the past year seemed to have disappeared. But my body was tired as well. We curled up against each other, closed our eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep. We were awoke a while later by the sound of a car on the wet ground outside the house.

'That must be Billy', I whispered in the dark.

'No matter what Bella, I love you, always remember that', Jacob whispered back.


	2. Chapter 2

As I drove into to La Push I saw that everyone was outside enjoying the sunshine. Children playing in their front lawns, mothers hung out washing, old men chatted outside the main store.

People waved at the truck as I drove past. I wondered if they thought I was Jacob, but they smiled at me through my open window. Word must be getting around about the time I spend with Jacob, it would be easy to assume that we were 'together'. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. As I drove up to Jacob's driveway I inhaled deeply, trying to sum up the courage I needed to tell him that we couldn't be together again. But there was Jacob, leaning up against his motorbike, his face turned upwards towards the sun. His bare chest glistened in the sunlight, and I marvelled at his perfectly chiselled body.

"No, don't think of him like that", I chided myself,. "C'mon you can do this Bella", I cheered myself on quietly.

"You look like an advertisement standing there like that", I smiled as I jumped down out of my truck.

"Mmmmmm", was all he replied.

"Um hi Jake", I said, put off that he hadn't immediately come to greet me.

"Isn't it a glorious day today", he said wistfully.

"Umm, I guess so", still put out.

"Come and stand here with be Bella", he asked.

"Look I didn't just come here to stand in the sun with you Jacob, I actually had something important to talk to you about, I demanded.

"Oh Bella, always worrying about something. Come and enjoy the sunshine"? He asked, his arms outstretched towards me.

"No" I sulked.

"C'mon Bella, it's hardly ever sunny here. You have to let your body soak up the sunshine while you still can" He said, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"I still haven't made my mind up about that yet, you know that", I whispered.

"Let me make it a little easier for you then", he said as he pulled my body towards his. His body was wonderfully warm, and the scent of his masculine scenet made my head foggy.

"See Bella, see how much better the world is with a bit of sunshine", he smiled.

"What are we going to do today", I asked, trying to change the topic.

"I can think of something" he smiled seductively.

"I thought you wanted to stay outside in the sunshine", I smirked.

"Oh but I do" he whispered.

I bit my lip, as the butterflies in my stomach fluttered in agreement to his suggestion.

"No, I want to go somewhere where we can talk. I'm serious Jacob" I stressed.

"Serious hey? I can't think of anything right now, I'm starving. Let's go down to the store" Jacob suggested.

"Sure" I said, happy to get out of his embrace. This was not going well I thought as we started to walk out his front gate.

Jacob started to whistle as we walked, taking my hand in his.

The store was only a short distance away, and I resolved to tell him as soon as we'd eaten.

We walked past a house where a group of teenage girls were sitting on the front porch.

"Hi Jacob", one of them sang out. The others were giggling beside her. He didn't say anything back, but raised his free hand up and waved. I smiled at the group of girls, they didn't smile back at me. "Such a waste", I heard one of the girls say as we passed by.

We continued walking along the main street in La Push, Jacob smiling and saying hello to everyone he walked past

"Hi Drew" Jacob sang out as we entered the store.

"Hi Jacob" a young man's voiced called out for behind a beaded curtain at the back of the store.

"Got anything for us to cook down at the river" Jacob yelled out.

"Hang on, I'll go ask" the voice called out.

Jacob stood at the front counter, as I walked down the aisles looking for something to eat. Nothing seemed appetising, especially as I was so nervous about talking to Jacob. I couldn't understand why I was nervous, he already knew what I was going to say.

I turned to see an old woman swung the beaded curtain aside, and she greeted Jacob in a language I had never heard. I was shocked when Jacob began to talk her in the same language, and instantly became self conscious that they were talking about me. A couple of minutes passed as I impatiently waited for their conversation to finish.

I turned down the next aisle straight into an old man. "Sorry", I mumbled as I bent down to pick up the items I had knocked out of his hands. The old man stared at me, not speaking.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" I apologised again.

"Hey Joe", Jacob sang out from the front of counter.

The man looked at Jacob and smiled, and then turned an angry glare back to me. I smiled uncomfortably, and went to turn around but he grabbed onto my arm tightly. "You made this happen" the man whispered fiercely. I stood frozen with shock. "The blood of our boys is on your hands" he said, lifting my hands palm up. I looked down at my hands and gasped, they were covered in blood. The sight of the blood made me feel woozy, the metallic smell making my head spin.

I quickly pulled myself out of his grasp, and ran out the front of the store. In my hurry I fell down the steps, and I yelled out as hands and knees scrapped against the gravel.

Jacob was at my side in a moment, helping me up. "You ok Bells"? Jacob asked his voice heavy with worry.

I dragged him away from the front of the store. When we had gotten a safe distance away from the store I whispered frantically "Who was that old man"?

"Who?" Jacob questioned. "Old Joe? Did he scare you? Bella, it's ok. He's just old, there's nothing wrong with him. Other than he doesn't speak" he said.

"Doesn't speak"? I gasped.

"Yeah, hasn't said a word since...well for a long time. Bella, you're scaring me, are you alright?" he queried.

"I don't know", I exclaimed, turning my shaking hands over to examine. I was shocked to see there was no blood.

"What's wrong Bella", Jacob asked, his voice heavy with worry.

"I...I thought I saw something" I stuttered, still staring at my hands.

"Let's get you home" he said, putting his arm around me to steady me. We walked home quickly, I didn't look up worried by what I might see.

I sat on his front porch while he ran inside and got me a glass of water. I began to relax, the familiarity of his house making me feel safe.

"Bella, what happened in there" Jacob asked again.

"Nothing, I just felt a bit dizzy and then I fell over", I whispered.

He looked thoughtfully at me for a moment, "Old Joe didn't say something, did he"? he asked shocked.

"Yes" I said, tears spilling down my face. I told him what had happened.

"Oh Bella, there's nothing to worry about. He's just an old man, probably forgot to take his medicine or something" he laughed. "Don't let the musings of a crazy old man ruin our day".

"But Jacob" I started

"No Bella, I won't have it. He just a crazy old man, he probably would've said the same thing to me if I'd been standing there instead of you. Although I've never actually heard him speak. You haven't done anything wrong, and there's no blood on your hands", he stressed, turning my hands over. "You're probably just hungry, or tired, it's hard to tell if you're sick you're always so pale", he teased.

"Maybe you're right Jake, I am feeling a bit better now". It was hard to feel any worry when I was around Jacob. "I'll have a word, and make sure he doesn't come near you again, ok".

"Ok', I smiled as his hands wiped away my tears.

"Now let's go down to the river, Drew said the salmon were biting today" he said excited.

We walked into his garage and he grabbed his fishing rod and tackle box off a shelf.

"C'mon Bells, let's go", he grabbed my hands and we started towards the river.

"Jacob" I asked after we'd been walking a while.

"Yeah Bells" he sang.

"What was that language you were speaking in the store? I've never heard it before" I queried.

"It's my language Bella" referring to his Quileute language.

"Oh" I said. I began to realise just how much of Jacob there was that I didn't know. Those months we'd spent together in his garage really had been just the two of us. We'd really only spoken to each other, and occasionally Embry and Quil. And of course Billy.

"What's up" he asked.

"It's just that I'm starting to realise that there's a lot I don't know about you" I said. Even though I'd spent months at La Push after Edward had left, we'd really only ever been in his garage. Embry and Quil were the only people I'd spoken to, other than Billy.

"Well, what do you want to know" he smiled.

"What's your favourite colour" I laughed.

"Brown", he cooed looking into my eyes

"Favourite animal" I asked.

"Wolf", now it's was his turn to laugh.

"C'mon Bella, what do you really want to know? I'll answer anything you want' he smiled.

"Your mother?" I asked. It was only after the words had come out that I realised the magnitude of what I'd asked.

"I'm sorry Jacob...We don't have to talk about her" I stuttered.

"It's alright Bella, it's just there's not that much to say about her. She died when I was pretty young" he was looking down now.

"What do you remember about her" I asked cautiously.

"I remember her smile, she was always smiling' he said looking up at the sky.

"And I remember the accident" he whispered.

"You were there?" I asked shocked.

"I was in the car Bella" he said.

"Oh Jacob, I'm so sorry I never knew" I exclaimed.

"We were driving home from Olympia" he started.

"It's alright Jake, you don't have to tell me" I whispered.

"It was raining" he continued. "I was in the passenger side. We'd had a good day, I can't remember what we'd done, but I remember that we were happy about something. She was singing along to a song on the radio. She had such a beautiful voice" his voice trailed off.

"She turned the radio down, and asked me if I could see something on the road ahead. I couldn't see anything, but she insisted that someone was standing beside the road. That was the last thing I remember. Although..." he started

"What Jacob" I queried.

"I've never told anyone this before. But during the accident I was thrown from the car. I remember seeing someone walk towards me, whoever it was stroked my hair and told me it would be alright. I must have dreamt it while I was unconscious, but I remember it felt so real" he said wistfully.

I could tell that Jacob was off in a distant memory that I didn't dare interupt, so we walked the rest of the way to the river in silence. So much had happened in such a short time that I was glad for the silence, a chance for my mind to take it all in.

When we reached the river, I busied myself with lighting a small fire. Jacob masterfully cast his line out into the water, and waited for the fish to take the bait. It didn't take long for him to catch a fish, and I looked away as he prepared it for cooking. We both stared into the flames, silently watching the salmon cook. After a while he got up and took the fish away from the flames. We ate in silence.

Jacob rose to put the fire out, throwing sand onto the fire, breaking the trance of the naked flame.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about" Jacob asked, looking down at me.

"Huh" I responded, startled by the noise of his voice.

"When we were back at the house you told me you had something important to tell me" he recalled.

I struggled to find the courage to begin to tell him why I had come to talk to him today, but found it had escaped me completely.

"Oh it was nothing" I said sheepishly, beginning to walk towards the forest behind his house.

"I know what you were going to say Bella, and it makes no difference to me. You know I love you, and I know you love me too" he insisted.

"Jacob, it's not that easy" I began.

"It is that easy Bella, it's as easy as breathing. You and I are meant to be together, get married, have children, grow old together" he said.

"I don't..." I began, but my mouth wouldn't say what my head was screaming.

Jacob pushed me softly against the nearest tree, his full lips kissing my neck.

"Jacob, no", I tried to whisper. But his mouth quickly silenced my futile words of protest.

I felt my body relax into his, and my lips respond to his kiss. I opened my eyes while his kissed my lips, taking in the beautiful nature around us, the birds chirping, the river flowing. Birds were always quiet when Edward was around.

I felt the wetness begin between my legs, and a throbbing coming from the area. A yearning to have him inside me. His hands ripped my shirt open, and his mouth kissed my breasts. He moved his lips lower, underneath my breasts, down my stomach, until he reached my shorts.

His hands confidently undid my shorts, and he lowered them to the ground, helping me step out of them. I knew I should have felt worried that someone could come along at any moment, but I simply didn't care. He stared up at me for a moment, taking in my body, standing against a tree in just my bra and panties.

He brushed his hands up against the side of my calves, up my thighs as he stood up. I stared deep into his dark eyes, he was beautiful. The sun shone on his skin, not sparkling like Edward's, but in an almost angelic way. His eyes were full of lust, and I knew I had to have him then and there.

He started kissing me again, his hands slipping my breasts out of the top of my bra. He lowered his face down to kiss them, and I let out a small moan as he teased my nipples with his mouth. With his free hand he started to undo his belt, I lowered my hand to help his and gasped at the hardness I felt beneath the denim. He too moaned as I began to rub my hand lightly against the fullness of his manhood. He undid the top of his jeans, and I pushed my hands inside his boxers, and took his manhood inside my hand.

He leaned in closer to me and began to nibble on my ear. The sound of his breath and his moans beside my ear made the yearning inside me greaten. With one hand still on his throbbing manhood, I used my other hand to pull his shorts and jeans around his ankles. He helped me by stepping out of the clothes. The sight of him naked against the backdrop of the La Push forest was simply intoxicating. He smiled at me seductively, his black hair sexily falling near his eyes. He resumed kissing my neck as he lowered one of his hands inside my panties. It felt wonderful, my hand rubbing his manhood up and down, while his hand rubbed between my legs. I smiled at myself and was glad I had taken the time to show him how to pleasure me with his hands. He skilfully rubbed his fingers against me.

He stepped away from me and knelt down between my legs. He skillfully raised one of my legs over his shoulder, and left the other one standing against the tree. He was looking between my legs now, taking in the sight of my naked womanhood. He put his face between my legs. I ran my fingers threw his hair and was shocked to find how sexy it was to see his between my thighs. I felt my hips moving rhythmically against his tongue, and pushed myself further into his mouth. He sucked at my wetness, moaning with pleasure at the taste. When he pushed his fingers inside of me, I felt my hand push his even fingers even deeper.

"Harder Jacob", I whimpered.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella", he said in a muffled voice.

I gasped as his fingers found a spot inside me that even I had never felt.

"Oh my God", I whimpered.

"So it works", Jacob smiled. "I've been doing some research", he smirked.

"Keep going" I moaned, I never wanted him to stop doing what he was doing.

The feeling of pressure was building up in me know, and I knew it wouldn't be long before the orgasam started. I started to moan louder, and I could feel my body started to shake slightly. I didn't know if I could continue to stand. Without speaking Jacob confidently took my other leg and wrapped it around his neck. My knees closed together, making his face come further into the source of my wetness. I was completely held up by Jacob's shoulders now, and I felt the hardness of the bark against my bare back. The feeling was overpowering now. I didn't know if it was because we were out in the open nature, or if it was the fear of getting caught, but it the feeling was more intense than ever. My hands found their way to my breasts, and my fingertips pulled at my nipples. The moans were getting louder now, and seemed to echo around the forest, the birds flew away in shock. My hips were getting faster, pushing forwards towards Jacob's face. His tongue was getting faster, and his fingers going deeper inside me. I turned my face up towards the sun, basking in the glory of its warmth against my naked body.

"Jake, I'm going to...", I started.

"I want you too", mumbled Jacob. "And I want to hear you Bella, I want to you to be loud. It makes me so hard. No one can hear us here, just let go", he said seductively.

His words gave me all the confidence I needed, and I threw my hair back and started to moan louder. The noise of my moans made me even hotter, and the feeling of ecstasy coursed through my body. The wind feeling like a million feathers touching my naked body.

"Oh Jacob, don't stop" I said, as my knees tightened around his neck. "Jesus, don't stop", I pleaded.

"Bella, I want to hear you, I want to see you come".

The pressure continued to surge between my legs, getting more and more powerful. I felt the surge begin, the throbbing, the yearning for him to be inside me. I was panting now, my hands tugging at his hair. And then it happened. Over and over again the explosions exploded inside of me, my knees locked hard against his neck. A flow of wetness came out of me, and Jacob lovingly lapped it up. Jacob seemed to know how sensitive the area was and began to softly blow against the area, it was the only feeling I could take.

"God you're beautiful", smiled Jacob, looking between my legs.

He lowered me gently onto the ground, and ran his fingertips along my stomach, my breasts, and my thighs. So lightly that I could hardly feel it, but it felt amazing. A few moments of this and the yearning began to return. I looked at him seductively, and gracefully moved my body to straddle his manhood. I bent forward to kiss his neck, while I moved my hips up and down, rubbing my wetness against his hardness. He began to move his member towards me,

"Not yet", I teased.

I continued to rub myself against him, teasing him ever so close to my entry with each movement.

"Please Bella", Jacob pleaded. "I want to be inside you, I need to be inside you" he stammered.

I reached towards his jeans and pulled the package out. I tore it open with my teeth and lowered my mouth towards his member, using my mouth to put the sheath on. Jacob moaned, "Jesus Bella, where did you learn that" he asked.

"I've been doing my own research" I smiled.

When I was sure he couldn't wait a moment longer, I guided him completely inside me. He was so hard I could feel it throbbing. I began to move my body slowly up and down, masterfully bending up so that he was almost completely out of me, and then back down as far as I could taken him. I continued my teasing, though quickening the movement every time until I began to feel the pressure building up inside of me. I hadn't expected the feeling to return so soon. I began to feel my body weaken, knowing that the orgasm would take all my strength. Jacob sensed what I needed, and gently turned me over so that my back was on the soft forest floor. He knelt down, pulling my naked body towards his. He used his muscular arms to lift my hips off the ground, and pull them towards him. I moaned loudly with delight. He continued to thrust in and out, pounding hard against me. My eyes took in the environment, the lushness of the forest, the birds chirping, the sight of Jacob's naked body thrusting into my own. His body was simply divine, his rippling muscles, his skilful hands easily lifting my body towards him. His darkness, against my light skin. I could hear my breath becoming shallower, knowing that I was close.

"I'm going to come again", I whispered.

"Good", Jacob cooed.

My back arched up, and my hand grasped at the forest floor. I looked up and our eyes locked together. In that moment we were truly one, as nature intended. Two animals of the forest, mating. The sight of Jacob close to orgasm started my own, I spread my legs wide and took him in deep. He raised his face towards the sun and cried out loudly with pleasure, just at the moment my own pleasure began to flood my body. We collapsed onto the forest floor, divinely exhausted.


End file.
